


My Forever love

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drama, Evil demons, M/M, Marriage, Romance, dont judge my tags, dorrito is in love, slight mind control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a way to win Dipper's heart and his power. Mabel will do anything to keep that from happening. But when Bill finds himself truly loving Dipper what happens? Will their relationship survive in a world that seems determined to tear them apart? Why am I asking questions that I will get the answer to soon? Find out. Flames will be used to bake yummy desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a week since dipper came back from the hospital and since the possession. Bill had caused a lot of trouble but the pine twins thought the worst was behind them. But dipper kept having nightmares and later started sleep walking but would never make it out the front door before someone found him. People seemed to get angry around him easily and he fought with Mabel more often then not. But one day it went to far dipper said that Mabel would not get a boyfriend ever if she kept trying to hard so she responded by saying that he had no chance whatsoever at love because he was always wrapped up in his stupid mysteries

That truly struck dipper at his core he ran to their room in the attic slammed the door and pushed what ever he could find in front of the door. He then flopped down on the bed to think of how his sister could say that to him. While down stairs Mabel had her hands over her mouth wondering why she said that. Dipper was so sad he never noticed the world slowly losing its color.

" Hey pine tree how's my favorite meat sack doing?" Said a voice that dipper recognized right away as bill.Sure enough as he was thinking this a floating yellow triangle appeared in front of him.

"Bill what are you doing here I thought you would be gone when we defeated you for the second time." Said dipper

"What I can't even visit my favorite meat bag."

"As I said what do you want?"

"I see you've been having a little trouble in paradise. So I decided to do something to fix that and get what I want in the process."

"There is no way I will ever make a deal with you again. You stole my body for Pete's sake. "

"I knew a guy named Pete I remember throwing him into a wormhole you should have seen his face hahaha. Aaaannnny ways this isn't a deal and you don't have a say in the matter."With that Bill put blue fire lit hand on dipper's chest as soon as his hand made contact dipper's chest felt like it was burning not surprising considering the flaming hand he thought.

After his chest stopped burning dipper's world slowly went black. "Soon my little pine tree." Bill said hugging dipper while playing with his hair."Soon" He then lifted up dippers shirt seeing the mark he left where dipper's heart is he smiled. It was a huge triangle with an eye in it and written under it in a language long dead it read: Property of Bill. My forever love. With that Bill left dipper to dream thinking if he should cause more tension with the pines it would leave dipper more vulnerable mentally. Now he was off to see shooting star.


	2. And now he's gone

Mabel was having a dream so colorful Bill was sure that if he had a mouth he would throw up because all the colors made him feel sick. That and the fact that it was sickly sweet literally she was dreaming about a world made out of candy. So Bill decided he would turn this into a nightmare. The nightmare was that dipper hated her and was the only one that could see her while she was invisible to every one else. It somewhat pleased Bill to see shooting star tossing and turning in discomfort and not only because she was forced to sleep on the recliner while soos undid the hinges on the door to the attic because dipper refused to open it.

He would be able to put his plan in to action soon just to make sure things went the way he wanted he put a glowing hand on her forehead to strengthen a spell that causes conflict that he placed on her a while ago. Morning Dipper wouldn't speak to Mabel no matter how much she kept saying sorry. Finally Dipper snapped for a few seconds his eyes glowed gold seeing this Mabel took a step back slightly scared.

"I have defeated gnomes for you, helped you with Gideon,saved you from the giant robot he made, and many other things. What have you done for me? You insulted me, kicked me when I was down, let your friends invade my space, and I'm sick of how you treat me!" Dipper yelled

"Well most of the times you saved me you put us in trouble. You almost got us killed more times than I can count. We could have had a normal summer but you had to change that I hate you I wish I was an only child! " Mabel yelled back after recovering.

Then things got weird dipper collapsed hand on his chest which was glowing. He was screaming in pain before he fainted. Mabel could only watch as the world started losing its color. "Hey shooting star what happened to pine tree?" Bill said after appearing in a flash of light

"what did you do to dipper?" Said Mabel

"I didn't do any thing...big. All I did was a spell to tell me when he broke. But you were the one who finally broke him. All his ties are cut to every one here. Now I can put my plan into action. Bye." With that Bill picked up dipper and disappeared. Leaving mabel to state where they were thinking about how she broke her brother and how now because of her he's been kidnapped by a demon. 


	3. I just think this is cute

Dipper woke up in an all white room it was very simple only had a bed,nightstand with lamp, a bookshelf, and a recliner all white. He curled up in a corner of the bed and waited for what would happen next. Soon a door that was completely blended into to the white wall opened. In stepped a boy about a year older then him he had sandy blond hair, bright hazel eyes, his features were sharp but seemed to go smoothly together,he had a certain light in his eye dipper couldn't place but liked, and he looked like he smiled a lot. The boy was wearing a yellow T-shirt and shorts dipper had to admit the boy was handsome as well as adorable. Then dipper blushed at his thoughts there was no way he found this person adorable.

"Hey pine tree I'll take that blush on your face as a sign that I look ok" the boy-Bill-said.Dipper blushed deeper at the idea he thought of Bill as adorable.

"Bill. What am I doing here Bill?" Dipper said trying to keep his voice in check.

"I brought you here after your sister and family broke you."

"My family hates me." Dipper whispered just loud enough for Bill to hear. Bill could see that now Dipper's irises' had turned gold which meant that the magic had taken effect and pine tree was his and just needed to be nudged in the right direction.

"That's why I took you away from them. I knew they would abandon you. Know that I never will."

"Really? But your a powerful demon and I'm just a weak dumb kid."

"Your the only one who had even managed to scratch the surface of gravity falls mysteries I don't call that dumb. You fought monstrous beasts I don't call that weak. Your more powerful than you think you have magic. No mere mortal would be able to cast the spells you have or have that lure you feel to all things magical. Your very special especially to me."

"Really I'm special to you? I have powers?"

"Yes" Bill said taking a moment to see that the gold in Dipper's eyes were brighter than ever. So he took this moment plant a kiss on Dipper's lips it was quick but full of love and Dipper's lips were just as soft as he imagined. When he pulled back he took in Dipper's stunned expression and thought about how cute he looks. He got up to leave when he felt something tug at his shirt. He turned to see dipper looking at him and before he knew it Dipper had grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss.Yes, the spell is definitely working. Thought Bill. Part of him was sad this was the cause of magic but he wasn't complaining. When dipper pulled back they took a moment to just stare into each other's eyes. Then dipper looked confused.

"Wait I have powers? No way."

"Yes you do and I can teach you how to use them. Here let's try something, put your hand out and try to summon fire just pour your emotions into it ." Bill said trying not to sound disappointed by the change in subject. So dipper did what he was told pouring his anger, sadness, and the love he now felt for Bill. It was great knowing there was someone left that cared for him. A few seconds later there was a ball of fire about the size of a baseball floating above his hand.

"Woah! I did this?"

"Yes and surprisingly quickly for someone who just discovered they have magic." "Well my love for you burns brighter than any flame. So this is nothing." Dipper said extinguishing the fire to lean in and place a kiss on Bill's cheek.

_Ok way to cheesy , maybe I should dial the spell down_. Thought Bill. But at least he had is pine tree and no one would take him away he would make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was cute and fluffy.


	4. Home sweet home

 Time went by faster in the pocket dimension that Bill made for them to live in. For Bill and Dipper years have passed to he point that Dipper was almost 18. Bill took away the love spell a little each month to the point Dipper was free of it. To Bill's surprise Dipper had grown to love him and never found out about the spell they couldn't be happier. But Bill was determined to make things better so now that Dipper had learned almost everything he could about magic he was going to ask a big question.

Bill was going to ask Dipper to become a demon with him so he can ask for Dipper to marry him. The place they lived was a modest 2 story house because Dipper still wanted things some what normal. Outside the house was an endless mass of white going on forever which was where Dipper was practicing. When Bill opened the door he saw Dipper there floating and shooting fire balls at nothing in particular. He had aged well Dipper had a swimmers body , his hair was cut a little shorter and his face was a bit sharper but he still had the face of a twelve year old.Bill called him over enjoying the way his eyes glowed blue and the same shade as his hat. It happened every time Dipper did magic. His eyes would be glowing blue for any time between an hour to a week he could turn them back to brown but the effort can cause him to faint.

"Dipper I need to ask you something."

"Yes" dipper said floating up to Bill

"I want to be with you forever so I ask you to become a demon with me so you can be my husband. Will you marry me?" Bill said while going down on one knee pulling out a simple gold ring with triangles going all the way around it and diamonds in the center of each one.

"What kind of question is that? Do you take me for an idiot of course I'll marry you stupid. I've been waiting forever." Dipper said tackling Bill and bringing him into a kiss. He pulled back and examined the ring before putting it on and admiring it.

"I love you Bill." Said Dipper than suddenly he started flickering in and out of existence. "What's happening? HELP!" Was all Dipper could say before disappearing leaving Bill there stunned still on the floor.

* * *

 

Dipper appeared in some sort of forest still slightly dazed. He gave himself a once over and saw that he was 12 again that happened every time he left the pocket dimension without magical protection he would go back to the age he was supposed to be. He hated being young again since he had finally grown out of his awkward stage at 17 and 3/4. He also hated being short and the fact that his voice cracked every once and a while along with never being taken seriously.

At least he still was wearing gold T-shirt with a black triangle with an eye inside a circle along with jeans he had started wearing after making his relationship with Bill official ( Bill said it was to keep other demons away when Dipper knew it was because of him being possessive. But he was ok with it.) and he still had his engagement ring. Engagement ring. He was getting married! He would have a husband! Thought Dipper.

He couldn't believe it and he couldn't help but smile. He took another look around he was in the woods of Gravity Falls. Dipper had only been here a few times after being taken away by Bill. They came here a few times to befriend magical beings just in case some of the evil things in Gravity Falls started stirring. They had even befriended the gnome king and a few others. He walked forward when he seemed to hit an invisible wall. Dipper put his hand out and saw that there was a small circle in the air around it marking the boundary.

He looked down at the ground there was a circle drawn with symbols drawn right outside it. Dipper could tell this spell was made with ingredients and not by a person with magic. At least he was not dealing with a witch, wizard, warlock, or fellow Mage since Dipper was in technical terms a Mage or some might say warlock. But Dipper knew he was still in danger for all he knew he was trapped by some crazy person hopping he could grant them wishes or something. "Dipper?" A Voice called Dipper turned around knowing what he would see but was still surprised to see it. The entire group was here. Mabel, Stan , Soos , and Wendy but his eyes were only on one person. "Mabel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. Then his voice turned to anger remembering what just happened and what he was taken from. "After all that has happened you dare bring me here. After I find peace you rip it away from me. State your business so I can leave." Dipper said voice full of venom. Mabel flinched at his words but stepped forward. Stan put a hand on Mabel's shoulder. " Be careful that's not Dipper not really remember he's under a spell" Stan warned. Mabel nodded then started walking towards Dipper in her hands was an necklace with a purple stone on a silver chain. Dipper stepped back to the point where his back was against the magical barrier. He knew that kind of stone repelled demon magic which means any spell cast on him by Bill would be broken. Dipper went with Bill on an adventure recently and got seriously hurt but Bill put a healing spell on him. The spell would wear off in about a week but if it was removed now Dipper knew he would be in a world of pain.

That was when it caught his eye there was a gnome in the trees. They were always spying so without a second thought Dipper used magic to send a message " Go tell Bill whats happening tell him where I am and please tell him not to bulldoze the town." with that Dipper watched the gnome retreat into the branches of the tree hopefully it would warn Bill. Next thing Dipper knew he was being from behind as Mabel put the necklace on him then he was released. Dipper felt his strength drain away as his body diverted its energy to heal him. Since he was going to faint anyway Dipper used the last of his strength turn his eyes from glowing blue to brown and watched as the world faded to black.

Mabel stepped back after putting the necklace on Dipper and then watched as he collapsed. Suddenly small cuts and bruises appeared on Dipper's body along with a large cut on his arm and his leg was bent at an odd angle. She put her hand over her mouth in horror she couldn't even imagine what Bill did to her brother. Soos gently picked up picked up Dipper and carried him to the car no one said a word the whole drive to the hospital. Everybody waited in silence at the hospital for the doctor to say how bad Dipper was. Soon the doctor arrived saying Dipper was ok and they could see him. Dipper was in a plain white room sleeping on one of the hospital beds. He was covered in bandages and his leg was covered by a light blue cast. The doctor said he would wake up soon and when he did they could take him home. So everyone left to give Mabel a moment alone with Dipper. She sat next to his bed holding his hand and waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Dipper's dream**

****"Bill! Biiiiiiiiiiiiillllllll! I know your here." Dipper yelled. He was in his mindscape which looked like his and Bill's house in the pocket dimension only without color. That's when Bill appeared but the body he made was younger now but Dipper was fine with it. "Are you ok? What did they do? Are you hurt? IF THEY HURT YOU I SWEAoR THEY WILL PAY!" Yelled Bill now glowing red. When Dipper pulled him into a kiss until Bill stopped glowing. "I'm fine I cant walk but i'm fine. They made me wear a necklace that repels demons and their magic. It undid the healing spell you put on me but the magic in the ring you gave me should balance out the the magic in the necklace so you wont get hurt when we meet up at the mystery shack." Dipper said then saw the look Bill was giving him he just rolled his eyes. "Really you think I didn't know you enchanted the ring. I know you better than that and I know you did it to protect me as well as to make sure I don't lose it."

Then the world around them started fading to white. "Just find meet me when you can I really miss you and i'll see you soon and be careful I think my family may have put up some wards to keep you away. Bye." He gave Bill a kiss good bye before he woke up. Leaving Bill to plan a way to get his pine tree back.


	6. Here we go

iDipper's eyes flew open and he sat up in his hospital bed. By the sunlight coming from the window he guessed it was around 3 in the afternoon. Then he took a look around the room he was in luckily there was no one around. Dipper took off his ring and decided that when he got some clothes he would put it in his pocket so no one would question him wearing a ring. Lucky him he didn't need to look far for his clothes It was in a chair beside him.

He looked at the picture of Bill on his shirt half hoping the triangle would come to life and Bill would whisk him off so they could plan their wedding. Sighing Dipper used his magic to change the shirt to a plain blue one to raise less suspicion. He slipped his ring into the pocket of his jeans. Then Dipper sat on a nearby chair trying to think of a excuse to tell Mabel and the others. He decided that the easiest thing to do would be to say he didn't remember anything amnesia seemed to be the easiest way out. He quickly checked his eyes in a nearby heart monitor luckily his eyes only glowed for a second before returning to brown.

So Dipper pressed the nurse call button and waited. Soon a nurse entered the room and after doing a quick check up asked him how he was feeling and he said he was fine. The nurse then eased Dipper into a wheelchair before pushing him down the hall till they reached the waiting room she then gave him some crutches and after making sure he could stand before she folded the chair up. She made sure to tell them he should walk with the crutches as much as possible to get used to standing and that he should only sit in the chair if he's to tired to use the crutches. So she then handed the chair to soos before walking away.

Everyone was standing there staring at him and Dipper could tell Mabel could barely keep herself from running to had long since forgiven her for the fight so long ago. If they didn't fight then Bill wouldn't have come to the rescue and he wouldn't be engaged. He quickly stopped thinking about that because in his current situation it would only lead to anger. The nurse left him with his family then the next thing he knew he was being hugged by Mabel so hard he could barely breath.

Dipper was then helped to the car and they drove to the mystery shack. He thought they would start asking questions by no but apparently the were waiting till they got to the mystery shack. When they got to the mystery shack Mabel started asking questions so fast Dipper could barely register her words. The questions were mostly things like where was he and what did Bill do to him. So he played dumb. "Wait what are you talking about? And what is this I'm hearing about Bill? The last thing I remember is us fighting then everything goes black." Dipper said successfully pulling off a confused tone and look.

Mabel then started telling her story about how Bill took him away and how it took a month for them to get everything together to get him back. Dipper had to admit it was touching but he still wanted to get back to Bill. He told them he needed to take a walk to help get used to the crutches while Mabel was against it she let him go. Just by looking looking at the outside of the shack he saw many symbols ment to ward off demons but at least half of them wouldn't work without magic to activate them so Bill should be able to enter the shack. Dipper started going towards town uncomfortable with the crutches.

The next thing Dipper knew he was pressed against a nearby tree being kissed. Of course this angered him to no limit. His crutches where on the floor a while away so he had to hold the tree to stay standing. He pushed the person off him and with his free hand summoned a ball of fire. But the boy about his age looked perfectly calm he had black hair with brown eyes and a smirk on his face. "Sorry but I'm taken. Now give me one reason I shouldn't burn you alive mortal." Dipper threatened " aaaaawwww that's touching pine tree but don't you recognize me?" The boy replied Dipper's eyes widened " Bill!?


	7. Chapter 7

"Bill?!" Dipper said eyes wide "Who else sweetheart." Bill said with a smirk. Before he bent down near the roots of a tree and after pushing aside some leaves and moss he picked a flower. The flower had seven petals and was yellow near the middle then faded into orange and red like a sunset and seemed to glow and radiate warmth like a fire. "Take this as an apology for not getting here sooner."

"Apology excepted but I think I liked you better as a blonde and I miss your hazel eyes." Dipper said pouting then took the flower taking a sniff of its sweet smell making him sneeze. "Say I sneeze like a kitten and I hurt you." Dipper threatened but with a smile before he pulled Bill in to a loving kiss before his brain reminded him he needed oxygen and they pulled apart. Bill then helped him get his crutches and they started walking off talking quietly about how to get Dipper away without his family being able to pull this stunt again. But for now Dipper was happy to have Bill here with his arm around him.

Little did they know Wendy was walking by a window in the shack before she spotted Dipper being given a flower by some weird kid. She wondered if she should go out there and tell him to stop bothering Dipper. Then she saw Dipper accept the flower then after sniffing it kiss the boy. Wendy's eyes went wide as she watched them walking off. She couldn't belive the Dipper was dating someone much less a boy. Wendy considered telling Mabel before deciding she should talk Dipper about this first.

* * *

 

After some talking Bill paid for icecream and they had a laugh after Dipper put a finger in his icecream to flick some at Bill. Bill afterwards walked him back to the shack and they decided that Dipper would get Bill a job at the shack so he could investigate. Bill gave Dipper contact lenses so he can use magic more often which earned him a big kiss. They walked to the door and said goodbye.

Dipper entered the gift shop and saw Wendy reading a magazine and waved at her. "So who's the kid?" Wendy asked. Dipper just raised an eyebrow and did his best to look confused wondering how much Wendy knew. "Who?" Dipper asked

"The boy you were with." Wendy continued, hoping she wouldn't have to do much to do too much to make him admit he had a boyfriend.

"He's just a friend I met a while back"

"You know what I'm tired of this. I know he's your boyfriend I saw you kiss him before you went into town earlyier." She laughed at the look on his face

"Just please don't tell mabel im not ready to tell her. Please because I'm also planning on getting him a job here so we can spend more time together."

"Its fine dude but be careful. He's pretty decent looking so Mabel might go after him and you know that will be akward. But I'm no snitch your secrets safe with me." wendy said then did the motion for zipping her mouth shut then throwing away the key. Later that day 'William Silver' got a job at the mystery shack with the help of some magic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what will this bring? Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: This is one week later and Im saying dipper is healed because I don't want to keep writing with him injured and if he has magic it makes sense for him to heal faster**

"Dipper who's the new guy he seems a bit off" Mabel said looking over at 'William' who appeared to be glaring at one of the displays Grunkle Stan set up.

"He's a friend of mine I got him a job here. Please don't try to make him your new boyfriend I'd like to keep my life with you and my life with friends separate." Dipper responded while checking merchiendice.

"You finally made a friend now when I hang out with Candy and Grenda you have someone that will keep you out of trouble. This is unbelievable." Mabel said practically bursting with excitement. She didn't even notice the hurt look on Dipper's face before he walked away.

* * *

 

"What's wrong?" Bill asked as he looked at dipper who had a troubled look on his face. Bill found him siting on a stump near the mystery shack staring sadly at the mystery shack.

"Nothing sweetie just something my sister said." Dipper said hopeing that saying sweetie would lessen Bill's probably negative reaction

"What did she say!" Bill said irises bright gold

"Before I say any thing no killing, maiming, sending her into another dimension, or making a monster eat her." Dipper said pointing at Bill before he continued. " It just hurt when I told her you were a friend for 2 reasons A) because your much more than a friend and B) she acted like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world that I could have a friend" Dipper said in a sad tone

"So is putting a curse on her completely out of the question?"

"YES!"

"Okay fine" Bill responded pouting like a small child. Dipper laughed a little at that then after taking a look around gave Bill a small kiss on his pouting lips. Then before he left he gave Bill a giftwrapped box. Which Bill opened immediately and what he saw inside was enough to bring a tear to his eyes. Inside was a necklace made of shark teeth. Dipper had learned about demon gifts and how if you give a body part of an animal to someone it counts as a gift the more dangerous the animal the more the gift means. So that his pine tree would give him such a gift was sweet. Bill knew that he and pine tree would be forever happy together.

* * *

 

"Hey Wendy do you know why Dipper is ignoring me?" Mabel asked

"Dunno try asking Soos." Wendy responded not looking up from her magazine.So Mabel went to go find Soos and later found him fighting over a broom with the goat. When she asked him why Dipper was ignoring her Soos suggested she ask William. Mabel found William looking at a display Grunkle Stan made with a stuffed rabbit and fake wings like it was the cause of all the world's problems.

"Hey I haven't had the chance to introduce myself I'm Mabel Dipper's sister and I would like to know why my brother is ignoring me."

"Like you don't know. You hurt him enough already."

"What are you talking about?"

"JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" 'William' said eyes golden.

Mabel took a step back that is when everything clicked into place William Silver was really Bill Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know it makes sense that since Bill is magical he would be insulted by some of the displays. Read and review

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please tell me what you think....but don't trash me. Constructive criticism is allowed


End file.
